User blog:Blacklion65/Buddyf link chapter 1.2
A boy with Long Red and Green eyes is sitting in a office chair when he hears a knock on the door. "Who would that be I wonder? Maybe someone from school!" the boy thinks as he walks to go open the door, as he opens the door he is suddenly hit with a hug from a young short girl with long blonde hair "Onii-chan!" the girl says as she hugs him "Uh? Sora-chan? Is that you?" the boy saids confused "Of course it is Kyoki!" Sora saids as she hits him with her umbrella "I see you haven't changed Sora-chan" Kyoki saids as he smiles "What are you doing here though?" "Im enrolling here!" Sora saids "Why aren't you in England? Shouldn't you still be there?" "I-Its not like I missed you or anything Stupid!" Sora saids while blushing "I missed you calling me that Sora-chan" Kyoki saids "Hey how about we head to the Park?" "Really! I mean sure...its not like I wanna go to the park with you.." Sora saids still blushing. The 2 head over to the park. "Hey Sora do you still play Buddyfight?" Kyoki saids "Of course! And I still haven't gotten rid of the card you gave me..." Sora saids still blushing a bit "how about we fight then?" Kyoki asks as he pulls out his deck "S-Sure Idiot..". They sit at one of the tables and prepare themselves "Alright Stand up the flag! I stand for Horror world! And my buddy is Jeff the Killer!" Kyoki saids "Stand up the flag! Horror world will serve me! And my knight is Hollow Guardian, Ruin!" Sora replies "I'll go first! Draw..Charge and draw! I Call Masky to the center and use his effect to add Jeff the Killer to my hand, turn end" Kyoki saids as he ends his turn "Draw! You will not aid me, Begone Charge and draw! I call Hollow Archer to the center and Hollow Beast to the left and Attack Masky with Hollow Beast and then Archer will attack you directly! End" Sora saids "Draw! Charge and draw! I call Hoody to the left and use him to put the top card of my deck into my gauge and now I Buddy call! Jeff the killer to the center! Now jeff Attack Archer!" Kyoki saids as Jeff destroys Archer "Archer's effect! When it is sent to the drop It takes one of your gauge with it!" "Grr that's gonna hurt but Jeff isn't done! With his effect with he destroys one of your monsters he stands! Now go attack Beast! And now Hoody and Jeff will attack you!" Kyoki saids as he ends his turn "My turn....Charge and draw! Call Hollow Archer to the center, Hollow Ghost to the left and hollow Scout to the right and then I Cast! Hollow End! This destroys everything on the field however I must pay 2 life and sent the top 3 cards of my deck to the drop and it looks like I sent Another Hollow Scout and a Hollow Blazer in addition to a Hollow Healer! Blazer's effect you take 1 damage! Healer's effect I gain 1 life! And Scout's effect I draw 1 card! Then Archer take his Last gauge and ghost will give me 1 gauge! Now I Buddy call! Hollow guardian, Ruin! Whose power is now 12000! And i attack with him! Now I Cast Hollow's Eve sending Hollow Monster and Hollow Blazer as well as another Beast to the drop and calling Hollow Monster! Now Ruin (Power: 14000) attack! Monster double attack! Turn end" Sora ends her turn "Draw!...I call Eyeless jack and use his effect to destroy Ruin!" Kyoki Saids excited "Not so fast! I cast Bonds of a Dark Friendship! This can only be used when my buddy monster would be destroyed and this negates it and forces you to take damage equal to my Buddy monster's critical! Ending the game!" Sora yells as she finishes the game "so you did keep it..IM SO HAPPY!" Kyoki yells as he hugs her knocking them both over "Ow..." Sora saids as she suddenly blushes when she notices kyoki is on top of her "GET OFF IDIOT" Sora yells while blushing as she shoves him off "So Sora-chan how have you been?" Kyoki asks as he dusts himself off "G-Good Why do you ask?" Sora saids blushing "Well you are pretty red...Are you feeling sick?" Kyoki asks as he puts his hand on her forehead "I-I-IM FINE!" Sora yells Blushing as she shoves him "Fine fine do you know where you are going to stay?" Kyoki asks her "you.." Sora whispers "What?" Kyoki asks as he leans down "YOU IDIOT!!" Sora yells "Me?" "you have plenty of room..so you should be fine" "I guess so...Why me though?" "Because! You have plenty of room! That's it! Its not like I wanted to sleep in the same house as you or anything..Idiot" Sora saids while blushing "Ok it would be nice to not be alone.." "Don't you have friends at school?" "No one likes me there..." "...Well you have me now!" Sora saids as she grabs his arm "So you're not alone anymore" "Im happy that I have you Sora.." Kyoki saids as he smiles "I-I-I-Im Just holding your arm to make you feel better! Not because I like being near you or anything! Baka!" Sora saids blushing "Yeah..Thanks anyway Sora" Kyoki saids as they head home Chapter end (note the fight part might be edited) Category:Blog posts